town_of_salemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Berater
Als hochrangiger FBI-Agent verwendet der Berater seine gut ausgebildete Kombinationsgabe um die genaue Rolle eines Bewohners herauszufinden. Die Mafia, so einfallsreich wie sie eben ist, bezahlt diesen Agenten, um exklusive Informationen über die Dorfbewohner zu erhalten und unter Verschluss zu halten. So wird aus einem FBI-Angestelltem der Berater der Mafia, die diesem zwar die Freiheit lassen, sich seine Opfer auszusuchen, aber ihn doch an kurzer Leine halten. Wenn man nämlich erst Teil der Mafia ist, gibt es keinen Ausweg mehr. Statistiken Name: Berater (engl.:/ital.:consigliere) Orientierung: Mafia Support Fähigkeit: '''Überprüfe jemanden in der Nacht, um seine genaue Rolle zu erfahren '''Attribute: '''keine '''Ziel: Töte jeden, der sich der Mafia nicht fügen will. Vorrausetzungen für den Sieg: * Alle Dorfbewohner müssen tot sein. * Du gewinnst mit der Mafia * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du gewinnst mit der Hexe * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: * Du kannst in jeder Nacht jemanden auswählen, dessen Rolle du am Ende der Nacht erfahren wirst. * Wenn keine Mafia-Mord-Rollen mehr verfügbar sind, wirst du zum Mafioso * Du kannst mit den anderen Mafia-Mitgliedern in der Nacht reden * Wenn dein Ziel mit Benzin übergossen wurde, wird es als Brandstifter auftauchen. * Wenn dein Ziel verhext wurde, wird es als Hexenmeister auftauchen. * Wenn dein Ziel von einem Betrüger besucht wurde, erfährst du trotzdem die richtige Rolle. * Wenn dein Ziel vom Verkleidungskünstler besucht wurde, erfährst du trotzdem die richtige Rolle. Nachrichten Wenn du jemanden überprüfst, kannst du folgende Informationen erhalten: * Your target is a trained protector. They must be a Bodyguard. ** Dein Ziel ist ein trainierter Beschützer. Es muss ein Bodyguard sein. * Your target is a professional surgeon. They must be a Doctor. ** Dein Ziel ist ein professioneller Chirurg. Es muss ein Doktor sein. * Your target is a beautiful person working for the Town. They must be an Escort. ** Dein Ziel ist eine wunderschöne Person, die für die Stadt arbeitet. Es muss eine Begleiterin sein. * Your target gathers information about people. They must be an Investigator. ** Dein Ziel sammelt Informationen über Personen. Es muss ein Ermittler sein. * Your target detains people at night. They must be a Jailor. ** Dein Ziel verhaftet Menschen in der Nacht. Es muss ein Gefängniswärter sein. * Your target watches who visits people at night. They must be a Lookout. ** Dein Ziel überwacht, wer Menschen in der Nacht besucht. Es muss ein Beobachter sein. * Your target is the leader of the Town. They must be the Mayor. ** Dein Ziel ist der Anführer der Stadt. Es muss der Bürgermeister sein. * Your target speaks with the dead. They must be a Medium. ** Dein Ziel spricht mit den Toten. Es muss ein Medium sein. * Your target wields mystical power. They must be a Retributionist. ** Dein Ziel verfügt über mystische Kräfte. Es muss ein Vergelter sein. * Your target is a protector of the Town. They must be a Sheriff. ** Dein Ziel ist ein Beschützer der Stadt. Es muss ein Sheriff sein. * Your target secretly watches who someone visits. They must be a Spy. ** Dein Ziel beobachtet im Verborgenen wer jemanden besucht. Es muss ein Spion sein. * Your target specializes in transportation. They must be a Transporter. ** Dein Ziel ist spezialisiert im Transportieren. Es muss ein Transporter sein. * Your target tracks Vampires. They must be a Vampire Hunter! ** Dein Ziel verfolgt Vampire. Es muss ein Vampirjäger sein! * Your target is a paranoid war hero. They must be a Veteran. ** Dein Ziel ist ein paranoier Kriegsheld. Es muss ein Veteran sein. * Your target will bend the law to enact justice. They must be a Vigilante. ** Dein Ziel hintergeht das Gesetz, um Gerechtigkeit zu erhalten. Es muss ein Rächer sein. * Your target uses information to silence people. They must be a Blackmailer. ** Dein Ziel verwendet Informationen, um Menschen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es muss ein Erpresser sein. * Your target gathers information for the Mafia. They must be a Consigliere. ** Dein Ziel sammelt Informationen für die Mafia. Es muss ein Berater sein. * Your target is a beautiful person working for the Mafia. They must be a Consort. ** Dein Ziel ist eine wunderschöne Person, die für die Mafia arbeitet. Es muss eine Gemahlin sein. * Your target pretends to be other people. They must be a Disguiser. ** Dein Ziel gibt vor, jemand anderes zu sein. Es muss ein Verkleidungskünstler sein. * Your target is good at forging documents. They must be a Forger. ** Dein Ziel ist gut darin, Dokumente zu fälschen. Es muss ein Fälscher sein. * Your target has a desire to deceive. They must be a Framer. ** Dein Ziel hat das Verlangen zu täuschen. Es muss ein Betrüger sein. * Your target is the leader of the Mafia. They must be a Godfather. ** Dein Ziel ist der Anführer der Mafia. Es muss der Pate sein. * Your target cleans up dead bodies. They must be a Janitor. ** Dein Ziel wischt Leichen auf. Es muss ein Hausmeister sein. * Your target does the Godfather's dirty work. They must be a Mafioso. ** Dein Ziel macht die schmutzige Arbeit des Paten. Es muss ein Mafioso sein. * Your target does not remember their role. They must be an Amnesiac. ** Dein Ziel weiss nicht, wer es ist. Es muss ein Amnesie-Patient sein. * Your target likes to watch things burn. They must be an Arsonist. ** Dein Ziel liebt es, etwas brennen zu sehen. Es muss ein Brandstifter sein. * Your target wants someone to be lynched at any cost. They must be an Executioner. ** Dein Ziel will jemanden hängen, koste es was es wolle. Es muss ein Henker sein. * Your target wants to be lynched. They must be a Jester. ** Dein Ziel will gehängt werden. Es muss ein Narr sein. * Your target wants to kill everyone. They must be a Serial Killer. ** Dein Ziel will jeden töten. Es muss ein Serienkiller sein. * Your target simply wants to live. They must be a Survivor. ** Dein Ziel will einfach nur leben. Es muss ein Überlebenskünstler sein. * Your target drinks blood. They must be a Vampire! ** Dein Ziel trinkt Blut. Es muss ein Vampir sein. * Your target howls at the moon. They must be a Werewolf. ** Dein Ziel heult den Mond an. Es muss ein Werwolf sein. * Your target casts spells on people. They must be a Witch. ** Dein Ziel übt einen Zauber auf Personen aus. Es muss eine Hexe sein. Im Hexenzirkel-Modus * Your target is a knight protector. They must be a Crusader. ** Dein Ziel ist ein beschützender Ritter. Es muss ein Kreuzritter sein. * Your target has the sight. They must be a Psychic. ** Dein Ziel hat die Gabe des Sehens. Es muss ein Hellseher sein. * Your target is skilled in the art of tracking. They must be a Tracker. ** Dein Ziel ist geübt in der Kunst des Spurenlesens. Es muss ein Spurenleser sein. * Your target is waiting for a big catch. They must be a Trapper. ** Dein Ziel wartet auf den grossen Fang. Es muss ein Fallensteller sein. * Your target lies in wait. They must be an Ambusher. ** Dein Ziel lauert jemandem auf. Es muss ein Meuchelmörder sein. * Your target is skilled at disrupting others. They must be a Hypnotist. ** Dein Ziel ist geübt, andere zu zerbrechen. Es muss ein Hypnotiseur sein. * Your target is watching over someone. They must be a Guardian Angel. ** Dein Ziel wacht über jemanden. Es muss ein Schutzengel sein. * Your target gets more powerful with each kill. They must be a Juggernaut. ** Dein Ziel wird mit jeder Tötung stärker. Es muss ein Moloch sein. * Your target reeks of disease. They must be Pestilence, Horseman of the Apocalypse. ** Dein Ziel riecht nach Krankheit. Es muss die Pest sein, Reiter der Apokalypse. * Your target plunders the Town. They must be a Pirate. ** Dein Ziel raubt die Stadt aus. Es muss ein Pirat sein. * Your target is a carrier of disease. They must be the Plaguebearer. ** Dein Ziel ist ein Krankheitsträger. Es muss ein Seuchenträger sein. * Your target leads the mystical. They must be a Coven Leader. ** Dein Ziel führt das Mystische an. Es muss ein Hexenführer sein. * Your target is versed in the ways of hexes. They must be the Hex Master. ** Dein Ziel ist versiert in der Kunst der Hexerei. Es muss ein Hexenmeister sein. * Your target has a gaze of stone. They must be Medusa. ** Dein Ziel hat ein Blick, der dich erstarren lässt. Es muss Medusa sein. * Your target uses the deceased to do their dirty work. They must be the Necromancer. ** Dein Ziel nutzt die Verstorbenen für seine dreckige Arbeit. Es muss ein Totenbeschwörer sein. * Your target uses herbs and plants to kill their victims. They must be the Poisoner. ** Dein Ziel nutzt Pflanzen und Kräuter, um seine Opfer zu töten. Es muss ein Giftmischer sein. * Your target works with alchemy. They must be a Potion Master. ** Dein Ziel arbeitet mit Alchemie. Es muss ein Zaubertrankmeister sein. Strategie * Als Berater bist du ein bedeutendes Ziel für den Hexenzirkel, den Serienkiller, die Werwölfe und die Vampire. Das kommt daher, weil du für die Mafia ein wichtiges Mitglied bist. Du sammelst wichtige Informationen, indem du jede Nacht eine Rolle eines Mitspielers erfährst. Damit lieferst du der Mafia entscheidende Hinweise. * Wenn ein Ermittler dich als Berater verdächtig, zeige den Stadtbewohnern eine böse Rolle und versuche sie zu hängen. Gib dich dabei ebenfalls als Ermittler aus. Hängst du so beispielsweise den Serienkiller, gewinnst du das Vertrauen der Stadt. Sobald sie dir vertrauen, sorge dafür, dass weitere neutrale Rollen gehängt werden. In der Zwischenzeit kümmert sich die Mafia in der Nacht und gefährliche Dorfbewohner. * Gib dich immer als Ermittler aus, es sei denn, die Rolle ist im Spiel nicht möglich. ** Ein richtiger Ermittler kann nur herausfinden, dass du entweder ein Ermittler, Berater oder Bürgermeister (in den Hexenzirkel Spielmodi zudem Spurenleser oder Seuchenträger) bist. Ermittelt er gegen dich und du nennst eine andere Rolle, wirst du schnell enttarnt. Dich als Berater zu entlarfen, erfordert zusätzlich noch einen Sheriff. ** Falls du eine gute Stadtrolle findest, kannst du sie ebenso verdächtigen. Ein Ermittler hat immer eine Auswahl an Rollen, der Doktor erscheint zum Beispiel auch als Serienkiller oder Verkleidungskünstler. Frag sie nach der Rolle und stufe sie als nicht glaubwürdig ein. Andere werden dir wohlmöglich helfen den Doktor zu töten, dich danach aber nicht verdächtigen, da du die wahre Rolle als Ermittler nicht kennen konntest. ** Schreibe deinen letzten Willen so, als seist du ein Ermittler. Das kann dir helfen, wenn du angeklagt oder eingesperrt wirst. *** Vergiss nicht die richtige Reihenfolge der Ergebnisse festzuhalten. Die Reihenfolge zu vertauschen, macht dich schnell verdächtig. ** Findest du eine Hexe, hilf ihr. Hat sie bereits eine Rolle für sich beansprucht, halte diese in deinen Ergebnissen fest. Hat sie noch keine beansprucht, nimm eine Rolle, die plausibel ist, wie der Ermittler oder Überlebenskünstler. Oder ersetze ihre Ergebnisse, mit einer anderen Person, die du verdächtigst. Vergiss aber nicht, den anderen Mafiamitgliedern mitzuteilen, wer sie ist und nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, sich zu verbünden. ** Findest du einen Moloch, bedenke ein Ermittler erhält hier kein Resultat, schreibe daher in deinen letzten Willen "kein Resultat" bzw engl. "no results". Teile dies sofort der Stadt mit, falls sie dir vertrauen. Oder sollte der Moloch noch keine Attacken abwehren können, lass ihn umgehend vom Paten töten. ** Findest du einen Rächer, versuche dich mit ihm zu verbünden. Frage ihn flüsternd, welche Rolle er hat und offenbar dich dann als Ermittler. Vertraut er dir, kannst du ihn mit etwas Glück so manipulieren, dass er einen Stadtbewohner für dich tötet. *** Bedenke aber, wenn er einen Stadtbewohner getötet hat und dann stirbt, wird er dich verraten. Der ideale Zeitpunkt für diese Taktik ist daher, sie zu nutzen, wenn ihr kurz davor steht, die Mehrheit zu bilden. ** Sei vorsichtig, wenn ein Spion im Spiel ist. Er wird wissen, wen du besuchst und wenn er deinen letzten Willen siehst, könnte er schnell zum Schluss kommen, du seist ein Berater. Ändere daher die Reihenfolge deiner Untersuchungen und binde eventuell auch Mafiamitglieder ein. Beim Anklagen von bösen Rollen kann es auch besser sein, einen Tag oder zwei zu waren. Bedenke beim Werwolf, er töte dich an Vollmondnächten, findest du ihn an einer Nicht-Vollmondnacht, warte zwei Tage. * Wenn du den richtigen Ermittler gefunden hast und ein Hausmeister im Spiel ist, töten diesen in der Nacht und verschleiert seine Rolle. Somit sinkt die Gefahr enttarnt zu werden; es sei denn, es gibt ein Medium. * Wenn du vorgibst ein Ermittler zu sein, verdächtige niemanden eine böse Rolle zu haben, obwohl er zur Stadt gehört. Wird diese Person gehängt und die Stadt stellt deine Lügen fest, wirst du sonst schnell zum Ziel. ** Sollte ein Henker im Spiel sein, der noch nicht entlarft wurde, kannst du dich im Notfall darauf berufen und der Stadt danken. Manche werden dich dann nicht beachten, da du keinen Wert für sie hast. Tue dies aber nur, wenn die Rolle auch möglich ist und klage keinen Rollen an, die nicht zum Ziel eines Henkers werden können, wie der Gefängniswärter und der Bürgermeister. Bedenke auch, dass Gefängniswärter und Rächer gerne dazu neigen, auch den Henker zu töten. Du stellst für sie immer noch eine Gefahr dar. * Nutze deinen letzen Willen, um falsche Informationen zu streuen. ** Ersetze bereits verstorbene Stadtbewohner mit Mafiamitglieder, damit diese unschuldig wirken. ** Entlarve den Narr als Serienkiller und versuche ihn zu hängen. Im Gegenzug kann er dann ein Stadtbewohner hängen. ** Findest du ein Henker, lass ihn wie ein Sheriff wirken. Das hilft ihm, ein Stadtmitglied zu töten. Hilfst du und deine Mafia Freunde ihm zum Sieg, wird er wohlmöglich dir dann helfen, die Stadt auszuschalten. ** Schaffst du es mit der Taktik nicht, jemanden Unschuldiges zu töten, hast du wenigstens Verwirrung gestifftet und für einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit der Stadt weg von der Mafia gelenkt. ** Bei allem was du tust, vergiss nie den Spion, vor allem wenn du entdeckst wurdest, kann dir das zum Verhängnis werden. Ein erfahrener Spion wird dein letzter Wille mit deinen Besuchen vergleichen und dann schnell merken, wer tatsächlich zur Mafia gehört. ** Wenn du enttarnt wurdest, lösche deinen letzten Willen. Vor allem den Teil, den du noch nicht im Chat gepostet hast. ** Halte deine richtigen Informationen ebenfalls fest, damit du sie nicht vergisst und deine Mafia Freunde daran erinnern kannst. Lass aber nie zu, dass die Stadt sie erfährt. Kopiere und lösche sie daher zum Ende jeder Nacht aus deinem letzten Willen, falls du getötet wirst. Am Tag kannst du sie wieder hineinkopieren. * Der Brandstifter oder der Hexenmeister können dein schlimmster Feind sein, da sie deine Resultate verfälschen. Findest du einen, traue dem Resultat nicht. ** Eine Taktik gegen sie vorzugehen, wäre es, dem Mafia Mord zu melden, damit sie diese umlegen können. Das erscheint in erster Linie als keine gute Strategie, da der richtige Brandstifter von der Mafia nicht getötet werden kann und mit Benzin übergossene Spieler ohne hin sterben werden. Durch das Töten von mit Benzin übergossenen Spielern, kann die Mafia aber wohlmöglich verhindern, dass der Brandstifter bald seine Ziele anzündet. Er wird wahrscheinlich noch ein-zwei Nächte länger warten, um mehr Ziele zu erwischen. Das verschafft auch der Mafia Zeit, ansonsten besteht nämlich die Gefahr, dass auch Mafiamitglieder angezündet werden * Wenn es unbedingt notwenig ist, jemanden am Tag zu hängen, weil ansonsten die Siegeschancen gegen 0 gehen, kann es besser sein, sich als Sheriff auszugeben. Der Sheriff erkennt sofort, ob es sich beispielsweise um einen Serienkiller handelt. Sei damit aber vorsichtig, wenn es einen Ermittler gibt. * Du bist nicht der Einzige, der deine Informationen nutzen kann, um vertrauenswürdig zu erscheinen. Gib sie an andere Mafiamitglieder weiter. Der Fälscher könnte somit behaupten, ein Beobachter zu sein, der gesehen hat, wie der Serienkiller jemand getötet hat. * Falls du jemanden verdächtigen willst, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken, sag dem Mafioso er soll die Vermutung in seiner Todesmeldung äussern. Bedenke aber, es könnte der Stadt verraten, dass es einen Berater gibt und dir somit später erschweren, dich als Ermittler auszugeben. ** Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, bei einem Angriff der fehlgeschlagen hat, zum Beispiel weil der Mafioso blockiert wurde, vorzugeben, ihr habt eine immune Rolle entdeckt, wie den Serienkiller. In der Todesmeldung platziert ihr dann den Namen eines Stadtbewohners. Mit etwas Glück werden die anderen Städter ihn für euch hängen. * Bevor du jemanden überprüfst, kannst du in deinen letzten Willen den Namen des Mafiosos als dein nächstes Ziel aufführen. Stirbst du dann durch den Veteran, wird die Stadt glauben, der Mafioso sei der Veteran. Aber Achtung, die Taktik kann auch zum Verhängnis werden. Einerseits könntest du auch in einen Werwolf laufen und andererseits könnte jemand anderes mit dir den wahren Veteran oder den Mafioso besuchen. Der Schwindel könnte dadruch schnell aufgedeckt werden. * Ein riskanter Plan kann es sein, sich als Beobachter auszugeben. Mit etwas Glück wirkst du aber noch vertrauenswürdiger, da Mafiamitglieder dies eher nicht tun. Durch die Fähigkeit Rollen zu erfahren, kannst du Vermutungen anstellen, wer wen besucht hat. Hast du beispielsweise einen Doktor gefunden und jemand sagt, er sei angegriffen und geheilt wurden, sage schnell, wer ihn besucht hat. War es tatsächlich der Doktor, hast du das Vertrauen der Stadt gewonnen. Bedenke aber, dass diese Behauptung schnell durch einen Ermittler wiederlegt werden kann. Zudem wirst du zum Ziel, wenn du mit deiner Vermutung falsch liegst. ** Einfacher ist es, die Behauptungen von anderen zu stützen. Weisst du die Rolle von jemanden und dieser versucht sich bestätigen zu lassen, hilf ihm, indem du bestätigst, dass du den Besuch von einer Nacht bestätigen kannst. Die Stadt wird dann auch dir vertrauen und du kannst versuchen, sie anschliessend zu manipulieren. Tu dies aber nicht, wenn er einen Mafiaverbündeten anklagt. *** Hat dies erfolgreich funktioniert, tötet die Person, die du unterstützt hast, in der nächsten Nacht. Du bist nun ein bestätigter Beobachter und kannst somit am nächsten Tag sagen, du hast ihn beobachtet und weisst, wer ihn getötet hat. Sorge nun dafür, dass jemand Unschuldiges hängt. Tu das aber nur, wenn ihr kurz davor steht, in Überzahl zu stehn. Es wird dich als Mafiamitglied entlarfen. Hat es zu viele Stadtmitglieder, wirst du dann gehängt oder spürst die Rache eines Gefängniswärters oder Rächers. Bedenke auch keine Rolle anzuklagen, die bereits bestätigt ist oder leicht bestätigt werden kann, wie der Bürgermeister. * Bedenke immer, welche Rolle du als erst finden musst, um die Siegeschancen zu erhöhen und richte deine Priorität nach ihnen. Spieler zu überprüfen, deren Rolle du bereits vermutest und keine Priorität hat, ist keine gute Idee. ** Welche Rollen Priorität haben, kommt immer auf die Rollenzusammensetzung an. Generell sollte aber dem Gefängniswärter und danach den Ermittlungsrollen Priorität eingeräumt werden, insbesondere dem Spion. Hat es einige andere Tötungsrollen ist auch diesen Bedeutung zuzumessen. * Tötet nicht in der nächsten Nacht immer die gefundenen Stadtrollen, ausser sie können sehr gefährlich werden, wie der Gefängniswärter. Indem ihr in jeder Nacht jemanden tötet und untersucht, erfährt ihr die Rollen von zwei Spielern pro Nacht. Desto genauer ihr jede Rolle kennt, desto besser könnt ihr euch überlegen, welche Rollen als nächstes getötet werden müssen und wie sie gegeneinander ausgetrickst werden können. Damit findet ihr auch schneller den Gefängniswärter. Dies ist eine Übersetzung originalen Town of Salem Wikia.